ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan space ghost attorney at law
plot after the cancellation of space ghost coast to coast and the death of Harvey birdman space ghost decides to take harvey's place and help all kinds of cartoons across the universe planned season's the only season planned so far is season 1 which will have 25 episodes characters Jonathan space ghost- former superhero and talk show host Jonathan replaces harvey after his death jace- space ghost's peanut like jace often is quirkey but still cares for jonathan blip- space ghost's former sidekick now secretary blip help space ghost with his office problems phone lady- the mysterious phone lady tells space ghost when there is a client donkey kong- congo bongo's hero he is the bailiff of the courthouse but has a British accent izo hairi- being dig dug in namco x capcom he is now a judge due to having only one appearance judge mentok- being one of the only returning judges mentok still has his personality but sometimes misses birdman lightning mcqueen- he has only one appearence so far as he is revealed to have murdered benny and is sentenced to scrap heap prison plankton- he is revealed to be the spatula stealer and sentenced to life in prision goofy- the peter potamus of the show he still retains his personality but has a thing for the ladies and is often seen falling out the window yelling his signature yell jan- jan is space ghosts newest member at first space ghost is a little reluctant but she helps him in the danger dolan case and is made a member shredder- he frames the turtles for brutality but is soon found out nick fury - jonathan's boss after stepping down as shield director he has hit rock bottom and is now like phill ken sebben clients sonic- sega's mascot sonic sues amy rose for stalking amy rose- she is sued in the amy the stalker for stalking sonic the hedgehog and is found guilty thus putting her on a restraining order trixie lulamoon- ponyville's town magician she is on trial in pony property damage for damage done to ponyville but is found not guilty just because of twilight saying she is her best friend roger rabbit- roger rabbit is a cartoon rabbit from the movie who framed roger rabbit he is tried for the murder of bennie the cab but is found not guilty spongebob squarepants- sponge bob is put on trial for spatula stealing but is cleared of all charges once plankton is revealed to be the culprit danger dolan- danger dolan is one half of the host duo of super planet dolan he is put on trial for the kidnapping of shima but is cleared of all charges when jan plays footage of the newest danger dolan episode blythe baxter- the owner of littlest petshop she is sent to court for talking to the pets but is confirmed not guilty the ninja turtles- the hero's in the half shell they are sent to court for brutlity but are cleared as the shredder is the real culprit penny squirrel- secret squirrel's girlfriend and secretary to the chief she is taken to court when she is accused of not paying her taxes but is proven not guilty when it turns out to be goldflipper the watterson's- gumball,anais,nicole,richard,and their pet fish who sprouted legs darwin this family is sued for destruction of the robinson's property but are proven not guilty as they were trying to be hospitable and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation for rival attorney's krang- the turtles ounce daunting enemy now an attorney he often get's mad when it looks like he is losing batman- the caped crusader of gotham he often tries to win the case but curse space ghost when he loses reverse flash- he is a genius and often tries to outwit space ghost but is often out witted himself season 1 episodes/plots 1 .amy the stalker plot: amy rose is sued for stalking and sonic the hedgehog seeks Jonathan's help decision: guilty (amy is put on a restraining order) 2. pony property damage plot: Trixie lulamoon ends up in court for property damage of ponyville and it's up to Jonathan to prove her innocence decision: not guilty 3. who framed roger rabbit 2 electric boogaloo plot: roger rabbit is framed once again this time he is framed for the murder of benny the cab jessica seeks jonathan's help decision: not guilty after it reveals that roger had witness the murder and it was lightning mcqueen and he is sentenced to the scrap heap prision note: mentok returns voiced by john de lancie 4. spongebob spatula stealer plot: spongebob is accused to stealing spatulas from restaraunts everywhere and jonathan has to prove the sponge innocnet or it is the electric chair (decision: not guilty and cleared of all charges as it turns out to be plankton and is sentenced to life in prision) note: first appearence of goofy as he says "did you get that document mr. ghost?" 5. david Seville busted plot: david seville is busted for smuggling the chipmunks into a club and is arrested and the chimpmunks seek jonathan's help (decision: guilty but is eventually bailed out by space ghost cause he is a chumpmunks fan even joining them by singing the ending theme song at the credits) 6. endangered dolan Plot: danger dolan is sued for the kidnapping of shima and is sent to court (decision: not guilty as it turns out dolan's bro is the real culprit and with that is sent to toontown asylum for physical help ) note: first appearence of jan 7. The Pet Life Plot: Blythe was sent to court for talking to the pets. (Decision: Not guilty since talking to pets is her ability.) 8. judy get's fired plot: judy hopps get's fired wrongfully as she is accused of speeding (decision: not guilty as it turns out that the real speeder was flash but he is forgiven) 9. teenage mutant violent turtles plot: the ninja turtles are accused of violent brutality and sent to court (decision: not guilty as the shredder was framing them) 10. kitty smoking katswell plot: kitty katswell is accused of smoking nicotine and is relieved of duty (decision: not guilty as verminious snap trap snuck it into kitty's pocket and he is sent to jail as he say he will now plot his revenge to which space ghost tell's him to shut up) 11. penny pinched plot: penny squirrel is sued for not paying taxes and goes to court (decision: not guilty as she payed it was goldflipper the whole time) note: first appearance of nick fury 12. the people vs the watterson's plot: the watterson are sued for ruining the robinson's property (decision: not guilty as gumball and darwin were just trying to be hospitable and it went wrong and the robinson's are sentenced to show more appreciation towards them) 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25.